


Strange Magic

by Pisces_Castle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_Castle/pseuds/Pisces_Castle
Summary: One day while shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry discovers something that will change his life forever. He finds out that he has been soul bonded to Ginny Weasley. See what adventures they go on as they figure out how to deal with the bond and the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers, there are a few things you need to know before reading this story. Firstly Harry is in his Fifth year not fourth. Harry managed to have a mostly normal fourth year because the tournament couldn't happen. This needed to happen for the story to work better. Secondly Ginny is the same age as Harry because she's Ron's younger twin. Thirdly some characters might be a little bit OOC. Finally, there may be some Ron and Dumbledore bashing.
> 
> Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. I only own the plot of my story and any OCs I add to the story.

Ginny's POV:

It started as a routine trip to Diagon Alley but little did I know how extraordinary it would end up being. My mum and I had been strolling down the street to Madam Malkin's because I was in need of new bras. The day was really normal (well as normal as a wizard's day can be) until I felt pulled toward something, as if by a rope tied to my heart, over toward Gringotts. My feet moved toward the source of the pull when I finally got a look at what the pull directed me toward I looked into the most amazing pair of emerald eyes. A quiet voice in the back of my head whispered, "go to him."

When I finally took my eyes off his I realized who he was. He was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The one who saved me. It was no secret that I had had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. After he saved me my feelings turned into love, but why was I so drawn to him now?

Harry's POV:

I finally got to leave the Dursley's for the summer. They'd been particularly horrid this summer because of the incident with Marge last summer. I almost wasn't able to stand this morning from the beating I had last night. I was certain that at least some of my ribs were cracked the rest were bruised and I think Vernon broke my wrist again. I always held myself back in my classes because if I ever got better grades than Dudley I got terrible beatings. I absently rubbed my chest and didn't notice my feet lead me off course until I saw the most beautiful pair of chocolate coloured eyes. I don't know how long I looked into those gorgeous eyes but when finally looked away I saw this girl had cascading red hair and beautiful freckles. This girl was Ginny Weasley. I always thought she was so strong even with the whole dairy thing. It took a lot of strength and power to hold him off as long as she did. After the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, I had started to develop a crush on Ginny. She was smart, strong, funny and beautiful, but no one knew about my crush. Finally I reached her and Ginny gently placed her arms around my neck and I folded my arms around her waist. Then we were enveloped in a vivid golden light.

Ginny's POV:

Suddenly I was engulfed in memories that weren't mine, they were Harry's. I could feel the harsh sting of a belt across my back as a man, Vernon Dursley, yelled at me, telling me I was a worthless freak. The lashes continued until my back resembled a slab of meat. Rough hands grabbed me and tossed me unceremoniously into a cupboard. Then another memory started. I sprinted as fast as I could away from Dudley and his gang but they caught me and beat me black and blue. Fists had connected with my ribs, head and back. Kicks pummelled my legs and chest. When they finally finished I could barely get back on my feet. The memories continued to flow into my head. Memories of a broken home full of beatings, loneliness and starvation. I barely registered the tears falling swiftly down my cheeks. The memories continued and I saw Harry saving the philosopher's stone, saving me from the basilisk, blowing up Marge Dursley and saving an innocent Sirius Black from death. I was stunned by the fact that all of this happened to a person who was so kind, brave and gentle. How could a person who was treated this badly turn into such a good person? I thought. Oh, Harry. I promise that I will never let the Dursley's near you again.

Harry's POV:

I knew the memory I was seeing wasn't mine when it began as a happy childhood memory. It was obviously a birthday party with cake, streamers, and a loud, off-key chorus of a happy birthday was sung. Presents were opened, it was so happy. I saw memories of Ginny being teased for having a crush on me. I saw the memories Tom had given her when he possessed her and how the rest of her classmates didn't like her anymore for being possessed. Even if it wasn't her fault they all blamed her. I didn't realize how much Ginny was struggling, I thought, I won't let her struggle with this alone anymore.

No One's POV:

Meanwhile as Harry and Ginny finished viewing each other's memories the golden light around them increased to a blinding glow and everyone in the alley stopped and turned to stare at what was unfolding in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Ginny's POV:

When my eyes opened I was laying down in a field of brightly coloured flowers. There were daisies, lilies, roses, carnations, and marigolds littering the emerald green grass. The small meadow was gorgeous. I looked around and I saw Harry lying beside me with my hand clasped gently in his larger, slightly calloused hand. He was looking around just as I was.

"Harry," I said and his eyes snapped to me. His gaze seemed to pierce me and stare straight into my soul. My eyes filled with tears again as I remember how much he endured and suffered. My breath began to catch in my throat as sobs wracked my body. Harry drew me to him, gently placing me in his lap, and he rubbed my back. When I finally regained some composure I said, "Harry, you are such an amazing person. Why is it always you in these horrible situations? It isn't fair. It isn't fair! You should never have had to deal with that!" Then I broke into more sobs.

"Ginny, I'll be okay. I've had to deal with this for longer than I can remember. I'll be okay," Harry said attempting to soothe me but it made me sob harder. "Please don't cry, Gin."

"Harry, how can I not cry when the boy I love is in so much pain? You're suffering and no one has done anything to help you, not Mrs.Figg, not Dumbledore, no one" I snapped looking deep into his eyes. Harry opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he lowered his lips softly to mine. This kiss was tentative and gentle. His lips moved ever so softly against mine and my hands tangled in his unruly hair and his arms wrapped around my waist. I gently pulled my lips off his and rested my head on Harry's shoulder ever so carefully. I could tell his chest still hurt, as did his back. "Harry, we need to get you away from the Dursley's," I murmured, "you can't go back. You just can't. I love you too much to lose you."

"I don't know if we'll be able to avoid it, but I'll try as I possibly can, I can't lose you either. I love you, too" Harry replied, clutching me closer. After that, we sat in silence holding each other tightly. I don't know how long we sat there holding each other.

"Harry, do you know where we are?" I asked with head resting softly on his shoulder.

Suddenly I heard a soft trill of a phoenix. I dried my eyes softly on Harry's t-shirt and looked up to see a pair of beautiful, golden phoenixes perched gently in the meadow. "Hello, young Harry and Ginny, my name is James and this my mate Lilly. We are bonded with the two of you because you have soul bonded," I let out a quiet gasp.

"I thought they were a myth!" I exclaimed with a shocked expression. Soul bonds were the stuff of romance novels. Where the girl met her perfect match in a man who would love her and never looked for anyone else.

"They're far from a myth, Ginny, they are very real but they happen so rarely everyone seems to believe that they are a myth," Lilly chimed in, "you have one with Harry. In a soul bond, you share everything, memories, pain and thoughts. You will be able to communicate with each other through thoughts. You two are truly soul mates you were made for each other. You each have one half of a soul and now that your bond has started your soul will be whole and no one will be able to tamper with it. At the start of the bonding you can be apart from each other, but not for long. After about twelve hours it will become extremely physically painful but immediately you will feel uneasy. The bond can also transport you to your bonded mate if there is in danger or the other is in need of you. This bond also makes you married in the eyes of the ministry. Before you ask, yes this means you are emancipated."

I looked up shocked. I was married to Harry James Potter. I was Mrs Harry J. Potter. Mrs.Potter. I was married to the boy of my dreams. I gently lifted my head and kissed Harry again. I had a husband. I was a wife!

"Yes, yes you're my wife, Gin," I heard Harry's voice but I didn't see his lips move.

I realized that he thought that to me. "Harry, I love you, my husband," I thought to him grinning.

"I love you, my wife," Harry responded and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

"Lilly, James, where are we?" Harry asked quietly, almost as an afterthought.

"We are inside your collective mindscape and you will be able to return here when you are asleep. That is where we will speak next because it is now time to return to your own bodies, we will see you in the real world" James told us and we faded out of the meadow and back the real world.


	2. Inheritance

Harry's POV:

I groggily opened my eyes to find a mass of red hair resting on my shoulder with my arm around Ginny. She was sprawled across the bed her one of her legs rested on my lower thighs while the other rested alongside my legs. Ginny's arm reached across my chest holding around my waist. I breathed in softly, inhaling the flowery scent of Ginny's hair and perfume. I idly began to run my fingers through her hair thinking about what had happened to us. Yesterday I felt so alone in the world. No one understood me, or had helped me... but now I was married to my soul mate. The girl who I had a crush on for years. She knew all my worst memories and my best ones. She saw me at my best and worst and still loves me. To me, it was truly amazing. I thought that no one would accept me, or they'd look down on me if they knew, but Ginny didn't. She loved me and I didn't think anyone would.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Ginny start to stir. "Harry, what's wrong?" she sent concern lacing her "voice". In response, I showed her what I was thinking about. I was sobbing as Ginny pulled me into an embrace. "You are never going to have to go through that again. Harry, we're married and legally adults no one can control us legally. I'm never letting you go back there ever. No one can force you to go back, and if they do they'll be on the receiving end of my bat bogey hex," Ginny told me before capturing my lips in a gentle passionate kiss.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat, "Harry, Ginny I am so glad the two of you are awake! I was so worried, what happened?" Molly said as she bustled over and gathered Ginny and me into a motherly hug.

"Mum, we're okay. I've never been better. I promise," Ginny said to reassure Molly with a big smile.

"You're sure?" Molly inquired, and we both nodded, "Okay then breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes. You two should get dressed and come eat."

"Okay, mum," Ginny murmured just loud enough for Molly to hear, "we'll be down soon. I just need to get dressed." 

 

Ginny's POV:

As Harry stood up, I could clearly see his back. Several scars crossed his back from being shoved into various playground equipment by Dudley. I stared in shock, how could anyone do this to someone so kind and gentle? Softly, I pushed myself off the bed and placed my arms around Harry's waist. When I pressed my cheek against his back, I could feel the prominent scars. Each time I caught a glance at all the pain Harry went through, my heart clenched and my stomach churned. The moment I held him, he stilled and leaned into my touch soaking up the warmth, comfort and protectiveness of the embrace. All my emotions flow through our bond. They were a jumbled mess of concern, grief, relief, peace, acceptance, joy and an overwhelming sense of pure love that I felt for Harry. Feeling Harry reciprocate made the moment even better. I could feel all his relief, love, and acceptance washing back over me. The bond created a feeling of security that swirled around the two of us, leaving us both oblivious to how long we spent in that position. After what could have been minutes or hours, we were snapped out of our moment by the sound of a loud knock at my door.

"Harry, Ginny, you two still coming for breakfast?" Fred's voice sounded through the door, "Cause it's all going to be cold if you're not down here soon."

"We'll be there in a second," I called back through the door while I gently sniffed and wiped my tears from eyes. Softly, I pressed my lips back to one of Harry's scars before pulling away and grabbing our dressing gowns and shrugging them on and descending the stairs to the breakfast.

At the breakfast table, I draped one of my leg over Harry's. If anyone thought it was strange, no one commented on it. Once breakfast was on the table I helped spoon a hearty portion of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes onto Harry's plate. With the number of times Harry had gone hungry, starved by his relatives, I was going to everything in my power to make sure he never did again. Right now, something I had in my power. I just gently took care of him, he was my everything. I could feel Harry's joy through the bond at having someone to take care of him and I gently smiled at him. I enjoyed taking care of him. Breakfast continued normally until a regal looking, eagle owl swooped through the window and perched on Harry's shoulder. 

"Hello there," Harry murmured while reaching up stroking the owl's soft, brown, speckled feathers. I carefully reached across Harry's chest and withdrew the roll of parchment from the owl's leg and gave the owl a piece of bacon.

After I passed the letter to Harry, unrolled the letter and it stated, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

Firstly, congratulations on your soul bonding. It is a very rare occurrence, your bonding is the first in over two hundred years.

Secondly, we are writing to inform you that your presence is requested at Gringotts Bank as soon as possible to discuss your inheritance. As you are now considered adults in the wizarding world, you are now in a position to fully claim your titles. Due to the titles you hold, we cannot disclose their information in the correspondence.

Please send along the time that would be most convenient for you with the owl that delivered this letter.

May your gold ever flow,

Ragnok

Manager of Gringotts, London Branch."

"Inheritance? I didn't even know I had another vault beyond the vault I was taken to when I first went to Gringotts," Harry murmured, his eyebrows furrowed as he considered the possibilities.

"Harry, how did you not know about your inheritance? The Potters are one of the best known and wealthiest wizarding families in Britain," Dad questioned, obviously confused at Harry's lack of knowledge of his family, "Surely, one of your guardians told you?"

Harry's frown lengthened, "I had no idea. Aunt Petunia hardly cared for me and thought I was scum; Uncle Vernon constantly told me my parents were broke drunkards. They wouldn't have said anything even if they knew, they dove for any chance to degrade me or my parents."

My heart hurt so badly, how could anyone hate him. Gently wrapped my arms around Harry, drawing him closer and giving comfort. Harry's arms twisted around my waist drawing comfort from me.

"Well, the letter said as soon as possible, and we need to go to the alley for a bit, so why don't you go today," Dad suggested to us both as we finished our breakfasts. Harry and I nodded and rushed off to get dressed.

 

As we arrived in Diagon, I could tell it was not going to be a normal day. I clutched Harry's hand and hurried down the Alley and into Gringotts. Once inside, we proceeded to one of the desks where a goblin was counting stacks of gold.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how can I be of assistance?" inquired the gnarled old goblin. He was of a short stature, which was completely normal for a goblin, with a wrinkled face and a torn lip.

"I remember you, you're Griphook. You took me to my vault for the first time," Harry said brightly, "I received a letter about an inheritance earlier this morning. Would now be suitable to see to that?" The goblin ran an appraising look over us. After several moments, the goblin decided upon something.

"Very well, come this way," he responded, "it is not very often that someone remembers a goblin, Mr. Potter. Most wizards think nothing of the creatures that serve them." Griphook nearly spat the last piece, as he led us to a secluded antechamber. A golden plate was nailed to the door "Ragnok, Branch Manager" was embossed on it.

As Harry and I were seated, I peered around the room. I noted the heavy, dark, oak furniture and multicoloured tapestries that decorated the space. Space was surprisingly bright with a large window that bathed the room in sunlight.

Suddenly the door to the room was pushed open and the goblin I assumed to be Ragnok strode into the room. He was well-dressed and he walked with authority.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, my name is Ragnok. Now, you are here about your inheritance, but there is one matter that needs to be dealt with before anything else. Mr. Potter, as you are now of age, Lily and James Potter's Wills have been unsealed," Ragnok stated and as he pulled out a folder full of papers. He picked up the first piece of parchment and continued, "The last wills and testaments of James and Lily Potter are as follows:

We confirm we are sound of body and mind at the time of making this will. In the case that my spouse outlives me, I leave all my worldly possessions to them. If we have both passed on, we leave the following requests;

Firstly, Sirius Orion Black was not our Secret Keeper. In the event that we were killed, Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray us. We leave him our full trust as our son, Harry James Potter, as a legal guardian. If Sirius is unable to care for Harry he is to be given to one of the following people, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, or Remus John Lupin. Under no circumstance is Harry's custody to be awarded to the Petunia or Vernon Dursley.

Secondly, we leave Remus John Lupin 2100 galleons to help with your 'furry little problem.' We do hope that you will manage to reign Sirius in and help him look after our son.

Finally, we leave everything else to our son, Harry James Potter."

Harry's breath became uneven and gasping; twin tears tracked down his cheeks. Through the bond, I could feel the tightness in his chest. He was never supposed to go to the Dursleys: ever. I gathered Harry into my arms, and he buried his head in my chest. That document not only proved Harry was never supposed to be with the Dursleys; it also proved Sirius's innocence.

"Harry! This can prove that Sirius is innocent," I thought excitedly. The Will proved that he could not have turned the Potters over to Voldemort. As Harry caught up to my train of thought, he picked me up and spun around.

"Ginny, you brilliant witch!" Harry exclaimed before turning to Ragnok and asking with a voice full of hope, "would we be able to take a copy of the Will with us when we leave today? My godfather has been wrongly convicted of turning my parents over to Voldemort, the Will proves he's innocent."

"Of course, Mr.Potter. We will do one better, I will send the Will directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as soon as this meeting commences," Ragnok replied before he continued, "Now that the will has been read, we will continue with your inheritances. We'll start with the full summary of your vaults." before he handed Harry and I a sheet of paper.

Once the paper was in our hands, we both began to look it over. The paper read, "Summary of Potter Accounts, Shareholdings, and Properties:

Trust Fund for Harry James Potter (Replenishing annually until Harry James Potter Reaches age of Majority):

50 000 Galleons

5000 Sickles

2000 Knuts

Potter Family Vault:

7 456 500 Galleons

250 000 Sickles

50 000 Knuts

This vault also contains all family storage of valuable and sentimental items including portraits, jewellery, and furniture.

Potter Family Properties:

Lion Fire Hall: Hogsmeade, Scotland

Potter Chateau: Paris, France

Lilly's Escape: London, England

Potter Manor: Godric's Hollow, England

Potter Family Shareholdings:

The value of the shareholdings totals a value of 10 000 galleons, 16 sickles, and 26 knuts annually."

My mouth opened in shock. I knew the Potters were wealthy, but to see the summary down on paper was overwhelming. In my household, we never had much extra money, but it was enough to get by. This was more than enough to last for generations if it was managed properly. I could tell felt the same shock due to what he had been told about his parents by the Dursleys.

I gently squeezed Harry's hand and let him process everything as we sat. Thankfully, Ragnok seemed to understand that we need a little bit of time and remained silent until we both appeared to regain our composure.

"Finally, we have one more item to discuss. Due to the Potters being an old and wealthy family, there are two lordships held by the Potter family. Under normal circumstances, both titles would not be given to one member of the family. Seeing as you are the last of your line both fall to you. The Potter family hold the lordships of Potter and Peverell," Ragnok said kindly, "now, Mr.Potter you have the option of claiming these titles today, or they can wait until you are seventeen and a liaison would be appointed to handle any affairs associated with the titles."

"What would we need to deal with if Harry accepted the lordship?" I questioned, slightly unsure of what it entailed.

"A wise decision to ask before immediately accepting," Ragnok replied while running an appraising eye over the two of us, "lordships do come with a fair amount of responsibility. All lords hold a place on the Wizengamot, thus requiring those active members to attend when a meeting is called. This means trials, the passing of new laws and the like."

I gently turned to Harry and we discussed what would be the best course of action. In the end, we both agreed to have a liaison appointed until Harry was ready. We both still had Voldemort and school to deal with, having to attend and take part in court would be asking too much right now.

After that, our meeting quickly wrapped up and Harry and I were on our way home.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Alastor Moody taught for Harry's fourth year without incident and came back for this year. Finally, I do use a large quote from the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire I just felt that I could not possibly do any type of justice to Dumbledore's opening speech, so I'm borrowing it from the original. Anywho, on to the chapter.

Harry's POV:

The last two weeks of the summer vacation flew by in a blur of quidditch in the orchard and spending time with friends. All in all, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Ginny and I became even closer while talking and hanging out with one another. I hoped that Ron wouldn't get too jealous over having to "share his best friend" with his sister. Everything seemed to be working out for the time being. I also became closer to the twins as the rest of break passed.

Though I had most of my school supplies before the soul bond was completed, I still needed dress robes. Thankfully, I had Ginny and Mrs.Weasley to help me pick out one that looked good. In the end, I got a black, tuxedo style set of dress robes with a golden tie. As Ginny also needed new dress robes, I was extremely happy to buy the dress that she wanted. When she finally found one that she liked, her face lit up. It was a long simple, gold coloured dress robe with a halter neck and a laced up back. Though it was expensive, Ginny being happy about it made it all worth it.

By the time the two weeks were up, no one was ready to go back to school but boarded the train nonetheless.

As the scenery flew by, Ginny dozed against my shoulder as I chatted with Ron and Hermione. Since Hermione was unable to come to the Burrow over the summer, most of the ride was spent catching up with one another.

Hermione had spent most of her summer holidays in France with her parents. They visited various sites and toured around both the muggle and wizarding parts of the country. Instantly, Hermione was enthralled was by Ginny and my soul bond. She was ecstatic by the opportunity to do more research on a new subject.

Though Fred and George started the ride in the same carriage, they quickly went off to find Lee. Though they didn't specifically say that they were off to prank anyone, it was fairly clear that someone would be on the receiving end on at least one Weasley prank.

Overall the train ride ended without any significant events, but something felt different. There were hushed conversations about why dress robes were included in this year's supply list, but none of us knew why until Dumbledore finally announced what was going on.

Just as everyone finished with dessert and the plates magically cleared themselves, Dumbledore began to speak, "'Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,' the corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, 'As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year... It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,'Dumbledore continued, 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts... we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year...'

'You're JOKING!' said Fred Weasley loudly..."

The entire Great Hall tittered with excitement. Everyone was whispering about how they were going to enter the tournament.

Dumbledore waited patiently until everyone quieted down before continuing, "... 'some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.'

'There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament,' Dumbledore continued, 'none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger... The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween, we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money... Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,'... 'the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This' – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – 'is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.' His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. 'I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen... The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!'..."

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, my stomach completely dropped. If past years were going to be any indicator, this year was not going to go favourably.


	4. The Draw

When the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived it was a dramatic affair. Durmstrang arrived first and burst in on a ship the sprung out of the Black Lake. As the delegation walked through the assembled crowd of students outside, people started to whisper about one of the members: Victor Krum. Krum was a star seeker and he performed phenomenally in the previous year's world cup though his team lost. Most of the boys ended up fawning over the fact that Victor Krum was going to be at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Ron completely fanboyed about Krum for a solid ten minutes before he calmed down enough to have normal conversations. Though I wasn't quite as fanatical as Ron, I was pretty excited about the prospect of meeting a world-famous quidditch star.

Shortly after, Beauxbatons swooped out of the sky on a carriage pulled by magnificent, white, winged horses. Once the carriage came to a complete stop, an extremely tall woman unfolded from it and was shortly followed by her students. Instantly, I gripped Harry's hand as I saw that one of the girls was a Veela. Nervousness crept up my throat, I was terrified to think about how I would feel if Harry thought she was more attractive than me. I turned my eyes to the ground and waited for the Veela powers to take hold of Harry and have him gawking at her like the rest of the boys. Instead, I felt Harry's hand gently cup the side of my face and turn it toward his.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about," Harry thought, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world," and pushed his feelings through the bond. He didn't feel any attraction to her. When Harry's eyes met mine, he moved closer and softly pecked my lips before tucking me against his chest. I remained in Harry's arms until it was time to head back inside.

The rest of the time between the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations arrived and Halloween went smoothly. Snape was horrid as ever in Potions, and Alastor Moody was more intense than last year. Moody jumped straight into performing the unforgivables on spiders. Though the behaviour was slightly odd, it was not too far out of character for Moody. Other than that, all of the other teachers behaved normally.

Fred and George had both entered their names in the tournament and everyone was making bets on who would be the Hogwarts' Champion would be. Cedric Diggory was a name that popped up multiple times in those discussions. Harry was extremely pleased that there was going to be another year where he wasn't thrust into the spotlight... At least he was until the night of the Champions being drawn.

After the feast was completed, the draw started. In the beginning, everything was going normally. First, Fleur Delacour was announced at the Beauxbatons champion. Then Victor Krum was called as the Durmstrang. Finally, Cedric Diggory was called as the Hogwarts champion. Everyone cheered loudly until the Triwizard cup spluttered again after all the champions had been called. My stomach hit the floor, and my heart caught in my throat as Dumbledore caught the piece of paper.

"Harry Potter. please come to the front and report to the antechamber with the rest of the champions," Dumbledore said loudly as the watching crowd fell deadly silent. I caught Harry's hand as he turned his terrified eyes to me. "Harry Potter!"

"Go, I come to you as soon as I can," I thought and squeezed his hand before giving him a slight push forward, "love you."

Feeling Harry's emotions through the bond was not encouraging. We both felt terrified for what was going to happen. As he walked toward the front of the Great Hall, I could tell that this year was not going to go well.


	5. What... Why?

Harry's POV:  
My heart fell as unsteady legs carried me to the front of the Great Hall. Already, I heard the whispers of people accusing me of putting my name in. I could feel every pair of eyes in the room lock onto me as I trudged to the front and into the antechamber with the rest of the champions. Once entered I looked for the nearest place to sit down, which happened to be a small stool in the corner and dropped onto it. My head fell into my hands. What was I going to do?

Mentally, I nudged Ginny; I needed her. She quickly indicated that she was on her way. To avoid panicking, Ginny began a conversation to help calm me down until the other champions started talking.

"What is he doing here?" Fleur asked in a heavy French accent, "I thought only champions were allowed."

"They are, Harry here is our fourth and final champion," Dumbledore announced as he strode into the room. When he reached the middle of the room, he continued in a calm voice, "now Harry, did you enter yourself in this tournament?"

I picked my head up from my hands and looked over at Dumbledore with a questioning look on my face. "Why the hell would I want to be a champion? I've had murderous madmen out to get me since I was a baby: this just gives them the perfect opportunity to off me. I wanted someone else to take on the spotlight and danger instead of me. Of course, I didn't enter the bloody thing," I seethed, "for all the protections you had on the cup, what a bloody lot that did."

Defeat and dread clung to me as the door flew open and Ginny had her arms around my shoulders. Tentatively, I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her hair. Ginny always had a distinct scent of roses, peonies and orchids that was calming. For a moment, I allowed the bubbling panic to subside and hid under the curtain of her red hair.

"What is she doing in here?" Krum asked with a rough Bulgarian accent.

"She's my wife by virtue of a soul bond. She is the only thing that's keeping me from losing it right now," I replied from behind Ginny's hair, not ready for the glares that were surely coming my way. Though Ginny wasn't saying anything, verbally or otherwise, her presence and calming emotions worked enough to keep me from panicking.

"She can stay. Now, even though you did not enter your name into the Tournament, you are still bound by magic to participate," Dumbledore said, and the other Headmasters burst into enraged disapproval.

Ginny gently ran her fingers through my hair until the headmasters finished their argument. When I finally looked up from her hair, I was shocked to see the sight that greeted me. None of the other champions were giving me reproachful look, they more pitying than anything. For that reason, I felt a small amount of relief.

After all of the information about the tournament was given, all the champions were able to head back to their common rooms.

As Ginny and I walked out of the antechamber, I heard Cedric call my name. Stopping we waited for him to catch up.

"Harry, I wanted to let you know that I believe you," Cedric said, and I knew he meant it genuinely.

"I'm not sure how much of the rest of the school will, but thank you," I responded, "I'll see you around?"

"See you around," Cedric said with a smile before he continued back his common room.

When Ginny and I got back to the common room, there was a party in full swing. The twins managed to procure copious amounts of food from the kitchens and platters were being passed around the room. Cups of pumpkin juice were being passed around. The twins rambunctiously began to introduce me as they spotted Ginny and I walking through the portrait hole.

"Our champion arrives," Fred yelled over the roar of the crowd while swinging his hand toward us.

"Guys," I yelled over everyone and they instantly quieted. Leaning on Ginny for support, I continued tiredly, "I didn't enter my name and I don't want to be competing in this. Cedric is the real champion." Everyone looked as though nearly everyone thought I found some way to enter myself in spite of my denial.

"Goodnight, love," I said through the bond before trudging up the boy's stairs to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, love," she responded and walked up the girl's stairs to her room.

Ginny's POV:

Through the night, Harry and I discussed what we were going to do about the tournament in our collective mind-space. In the end, we decided that we were going to start some very serious physical and magical training to be able to handle the challenges. As we both began to wake up, a sense of determination flowed through both of us.

I went about my usual morning routine until I felt Harry's anger and feelings of betrayal flare through the bond. Thankfully, I was fully dressed as I felt the bond grab hold of my body and I disappeared in a flash of golden light. Overall, the feeling was much for pleasant than apparating. Instead of the feeling of being squished into a too-small tube, it felt like slipping through a waterfall. All at once, I was at Harry's side as Ron screamed at him.

"... Of course, you entered yourself. There's a thousand galleons worth of prize money and all the fame and glory that comes with it. At least you could have the decency to tell me how you did it," Ron screamed reproachfully at Harry. I felt the stab of hurt stab white-hot through Harry's chest.

"How bloody dare you, you selfish little prick," I seethed with quiet fury. My eyes blazed as I stepped forward and placed my body between Harry and Ronald's, "He has been your best friend for years and you won't believe him. This tournament has killed people, Harry's had maniacs trying to kill him since he was a baby."

Ronald just stared at me as I tore into him. When he started to stutter out a response, I grabbed Harry's hand and began to pull him toward the exit. "Don't talk to either of us until you're ready to stop being an absolute arse," I said as Harry and I walked out of the room and pointed my wand at him, "Vespertilio muco involuta."

I didn't wait to see the bat-shaped mucus fly from Ronald's nose as Harry and I stormed down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vespertilio muco involuta' is the incantation I'm using for Ginny's infamous bat-bogey hex. Hope you all like the story.  
> -Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny's POV:

After Harry and I had stormed away from everyone. We ate breakfast in the kitchens to avoid people. As Dobby was now working in the kitchen, he immediately began to fuss over us while proclaiming that Harry was the greatest wizard ever. We just talked until it was time for classes.

As the day continued, it just got worse. Though Draco tried to get at Harry with "support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion" it was ineffectual because Harry agreed with the statement and grabbed one when offered. The look on Draco's face was priceless. A combination of shock, horror, and disbelief crossed his face.

It wasn't until the end of the day that we finally got to talk with Hermione and the twins. When they heard what Ronald had pulled, they were furious. Almost instantly, the twins vowed an all-out prank assault on him. Understandably, Hermione was upset by his actions. Though she was upset, Hermione quickly grabbed Harry in a siblingly hug, while I gave the twins a hug.

After the conversation with Hermione and the twins, we went about doing our homework. By the time all the homework was finished, it was nearly nine-thirty and Harry and I headed to bed exhausted from the days' events.

In the days following the events with Ronald, he began to spread malicious rumours about Harry between the other Gryffindors. Mainly, he spouted that Harry had entered for the fame and money and was only saying he didn't enter to save face. I could tell that it deeply hurt Harry to have someone he considered a brother stab him in the back this way. Harry and I ended up having breakfast in the kitchens most mornings due to tension between some of the housemates.

One of the mornings when Harry and I were discussing where we were going to start training, Dobby stepped in and informed us of the perfect place. It was the Room of Requirement.

When we went to check it out, Harry and I discovered that the room could provide just about anything we needed, including some muggle-style gym equipment. After we found the Room, Harry and I began to wake up earlier to workout and strengthen our bodies.

After about a week of our new routine, it was time for the Weighing of the Wands ceremony.

Harry's POV:

Though the ceremony itself seemed a little bit over the top, it was fairly tame. I could see the point of the ceremony: they wanted to make sure that each person's wand would perform properly when it was needed. After Ollivander examined each of the wands, he declared that they were all in perfect working order. The portion following the ceremony was what ended up causing me grief.

Rita Skeeter was an obnoxiously thin "journalist" who wore an ill-fitted dress in a horrid shade chartreuse green. As soon as our photos were taken for the Daily Prophet, she attempted to corner me into a broom closet to interview me. She started by asking me if I had entered the tournament, and I said that I didn't she tried to get me to say that I had entered myself. Feeling my anger start to rise, I told her to back off. Upon my refusal to be interviewed by her, she attempted to forcefully drag me into the broom cupboard with her. Instantly, I jerked my body away from her as she tried to grab me.

"Why are you so insistent about interviewing me? I said no and I need to get back to potions class. Now, if you'll refrain from trying to grab me I need to get back to class," I said with anger lacing my voice as Skeeter still tried to block my exit.

"I think you should leave him alone," I heard a voice say from behind me. Quickly, I turned my head to see Cedric and Krum step up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. At seeing that I was no longer the only one she had to contend with, Skeeter slinked off and left the room. I felt a rush of gratitude as for the other two champions standing behind me.

"Thank you," I said as turned and nodded to Cedric and Krum, "bloody hell, is she persistent."

Krum nodded, "She shouldn't even be able to call herself a journalist. That woman lies about everything to 'make a better story'. The stories from her about me when the world cup was on," He looked disgusted and spat at the floor.

"Thank you, nonetheless," I said stuck my hand out the Krum for him to shake. After all, the tournament was about building relationships with students from the other schools.

Just as I turned to leave, Fleur spoke up, "Harry, I wanted you to know I believe you, about not entering."

Quickly, I turned back to the other champions and we began to converse. As we stood in the unused classroom talking, I had a really good feeling about the new relationships I was creating. After a half hour conversation, Ginny came to find me and we headed off to Transfiguration.


	7. Lead Up

Ginny's POV:

In the weeks after the Weighing of the Wands ceremony but before the first trial, Harry and I continued our morning workouts. We were both getting stronger and in better shape. The Room of Requirement provided everything, both wizarding and muggle, someone would want to work out with. Though we generally started with running, we both used weights and other tools to help us get stronger. Along with our new workout regimes, We began to hang out with Victor, Fleur and Krum. As it turned out, they were excellent company.

At first, I did not think Fleur and I would be great friends, but we got along really well. I realized just how wrong my first impressions of her were. Originally, I thought she was going to be snobbish and stuck up, but as I got to know her more I realized that we had a lot in common. We talked a lot and it was really nice to have another female friend. Growing up in a household full of boys meant that most of my friends were male.

Though the quidditch season had been cancelled, Krum ended up proposing a battle of the seekers to find the snitch. Everyone in our group agreed that it would be a fantastic idea. They planned the event for a couple weekends before the first task. The game was going to be Cedric versus Harry versus Krum; whoever got the snitch first was the winner. Other than quidditch, we all had similar interests and ended up helping each other with our homework. Though Harry couldn't help much with most of the others' homework, he was able to help with Defence on occasion.

One afternoon our group was sitting in the library working on our homework when Cedric let out a frustrated huff.

"The explanation of how to perform the charm doesn't make any sense," he muttered exasperatedly, but mostly to himself, "all it says is think positive thoughts."

"What charm?" Fleur asked while flipping through a French transfiguration book.

"Patronus," Cedric replied, "'any of you know a better way to explain it?"

"Actually, I do," Harry piped up. Everyone, apart from myself, turned astonished eyes to where Harry had a potions book propped open. He nervously scratched the back of his neck before continuing quietly, "After the whole ordeal with the dementors at school... I asked Professor Lupin to teach me. I wanted to stop hearing my mother's last words before she died."

Instantly, they understood and asked Harry for help. Harry quickly jumped into his explanation of the charm. He used what Professor Lupin taught him and imparted the knowledge to them. Cedric was very happy with the work he needed to hand in by the end of the night and Harry promised to help each of them to successfully perform the charm.

Everyone became steadily closer as friends as weeks wore on but Hermione was getting more worn out by the day. Mostly, the strain was caused by Ronald's pig-headedness. No matter what Hermione said, he refused to believe that Harry did not enter himself. Eventually, I dragged Hermione into our group hangouts. As Fleur and I saw Hermione getting more down, we decided that the three of us needed to have a girls evening.

Fleur and I left the boys to hang out for the evening while we pulled Hermione off the room of requirement. I had shown Fleur earlier in the day and we managed to get it the room to be set up as a spa. As we all walked in, Fleur grabbed the satin robes she'd stashed earlier.

We all changed into them and proceeded over to the massage chairs. That night we didn't talk about Ronald or the tournament or even homework; we were just three teenage girls indulging in a spa night. We gossiped about boys and talked about Harry and my soul bond. As it turned out, Fleur was able to sense the bond from the very first time she saw Harry and me, all of it was because of her veela powers. She also explained that Harry couldn't be affected by veela powers or love potions, the bond protected itself against any interference.

We chatted about the gross ways some of the guys had asked Fleur out. In all honesty, she was completely sick of how the boys treated her. She admitted that she didn't actually have that many female friends because of how boys acted around her. Jealousy ensued from the looks she was given by lovers and crushes. Fleur was also happy that Cedric, Harry, and Victor didn't treat her like a sex object and that she now had a group of friends that weren't going to treat terribly.

Even though Hermione was very wound up from everything, she was giggling with both of us by the time the night was coming to a close.

As time continued to pass, Harry and my relationship grew even closer. After our workouts and showers, we spent time cuddling, talking and kissing on the couch in the Room of Requirement. As we talked more, the strength of our bond grew. We both decided that we needed to do more research to figure out exactly what was going to happen with our bond. Once we verbalized that we needed more research into the bond, a thick volume appeared next us detailing soul bonds. The book stated that the bond would double the power of the bond-mates.

Though the prospect was there, Harry and I had no way test it so we made note of it and began to move on to other, more pressing matters.

Due to information from Hagrid, we figured out that the first task was dragons. As terrified as Harry and I were, we went to inform the rest of our friends. In the end, Ginny and I asked Charlie for any help he could provide.

Most of the spells that Charlie was aware of required upwards of seven people to take down a dragon, but he acknowledged that Harry was a fantastic flyer. We decided that I would grab Harry's Firebolt and take it with me down to the pitch and he would summon it to himself to fly past it.

Thankfully, by the time the first task rolled around, everyone had a method to safely get past a dragon.


	8. The First Task

Harry's POV:

Fleur, Cedric, Victor and I chatted nervously in the Champions' tent before facing the dragons. Anxiously we waited for the officiators to come in and assign each of us a Dragon to face. When Ludo Bagman came in, he explained how the challenges for the first task would be assigned. We were each to reach our hand into the purple silk bag Bagman carried and draw out what we would be facing. When we were in the arena, our task was to retrieve a golden egg.

When we picked what dragon we were going to get my heart was in my throat. Fleur went first, drawing a Welsh Green with a number two around its neck; Victor drew next, he drew a scarlet Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck; Cedric drew third and pulled a blueish-gray Swedish short-snout with a number one around its neck; lastly, I drew the Hungarian Horntail with a number four. All of us looked nervously at each other as we waited for our respective turns.

When Cedric was called to the ring, I got Ginny to describe what was happening. As transfiguration was Cedric's best subject he had transfigured several of the rocks in the arena into labradors. With the distraction in place, Cedric sprinted toward the nest as the dragon went for the dogs. He did manage to grab the egg, but he didn't get out of the arena unscathed. Though the distraction worked for a short time, the dragon lost interest in them and noticed Cedric making off with an egg. A burst of fire shot toward him and singed his shoulder. Though the blast looked like it burnt his shoulder pretty badly, it happened just before he crossed the finish line and dragon tamers burst in to subdue it. Though he looked to be in substantial pain he walked over to the medical tent. I quietly relayed everything to Fleur and Viktor as we sat waiting.

Next, Fleur was called up. She came into the arena and she charmed the dragon using a combination of her veela powers and spells to put the dragon into the trance. That tactic was effective until the dragon snapped out of it and tried to attack her. Thankfully, it only managed to singe her skirt and she walked off completely unscathed.

Then Viktor was called. He used a spell to blind the dragon. Though the tactic was effective, the dragon stepped on her nest of eggs in the confusion. As Viktor raced to toward the next, the crowd let out a gasp of horror as one of the dragon's claws nearly dug into his flesh. In the end, he came out unscathed.

Then it was my turn. A deafening roar went through the crowd as I entered the arena.

"Love you," I thought to Ginny as I met her terrified eyes met mine. I could feel her anxiousness through the bond, but I couldn't do anything to help hers as I was just as nervous.

"You'd better be okay after this Harry. I love you. I have your broom here," Ginny thought back as she sat in the front row. Gratefully, I gave her a mental hug before the gong sounded and the task was started.

Instantly I dove behind a large clump of rocks and summoned my broom. Just as I said the spell, a jet of flame hit the boulder and missed me by centimetres. I clung closer to the rocks as I waited for my broom. A couple of seconds later, the broom was floating in front of me ready to be mounted. Hastily, I leaped onto the broom and soared skyward.

Once I was out of reach of the Horntail's claws she began to shoot bursts of fire at me. I managed to dodge each of them and get the Horntail to fly. When I saw my opening I dove for the egg, snatching it from the nest. Just as I pulled out of the dive, the spiked tail of the dragon appeared in front of me. In my panic, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried out mentally and everything went black. 

N/A I hope you all like the new chapter. Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments it means a lot. Also, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I can't leave you without a little suspense. Please don't Avada me, I hope you like the new chapter.   
-Sarah


	9. The Aftermath

Ginny’s POV:  
I saw the spiked tail about to collide with Harry just as it was about to be too late. I screamed his name as terror gripped me like a vice. I braced myself to feel tremendous pain scream through the bond, but it never came. 

A flash of golden light enveloped Harry and suddenly he was beside me. Tears of relief began to leak from my eyes, my heart caught in my throat as I reached a hand out to touch Harry’s unscathed face. Adrenaline pulsed through me and my hand quaked like a leaf in a windstorm. 

“Harry,” I breathed and his eyes snapped open. That was all I needed to launch myself into his arms. As soon as Harry’s arms twined around my waist, I went completely boneless. All the bones in my body felt like they had been replaced with jello. A hysterical laugh left my lips as I cried into his shoulder. “Don’t ever do that to me again. You scared me to death,” I chastised through the bond. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry responded as he pressed lips to my forehead, “it’s a good thing the bond activated when it did.”

I nodded into his shoulder and continued to cling to him like a lifeline. Harry and I had both blocked out the crowd and we were in our own personal bubble. As we both came back to the present, everyone was staring open-mouthed at us. 

The golden egg lay at our feet. Just as Harry and I turned to face the rest of the crowd, Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure just enough to articulate a single, stuttered sentence, “Would Mr.Potter please report to the medical tent while we discuss the Champions’ scores.”

Shakily, Harry and I made our way to the medical tent. We both leaned heavily on each other to get to the tent. In our current state, neither of felt comfortable letting go of the other. When we finally reached the tent, Madam Pomfrey led us to a bed and we both climbed into the bed. 

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left us to get us both calming potions, I slipped off my shoes and Harry did the same. I pressed my bare feet against him feeling the need to have more skin-to-skin contact. I continued to press my face into Harry’s shoulder as we waited. My hands moved across his chest and face, assuring myself that he was really okay and here in my arms. Harry’s hands were not idle either. He ran one hand through my ginger curls and the other pressed me as close together as possible. 

Thankfully, when Madam Pomfrey came back, she said nothing of the position we were in and handed both of us a vial of calming draught. After downing the potion, I felt the calming effects take over. My heart rate and breathing returned to a normal rhythm, I took a couple calming breaths of Harry’s distinct scent of pine, cinnamon, rosemary and a distinctly masculine scent that was unique to him. At the same time, I could feel Harry take a couple of deep inhales against my hair as we cuddled closer. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” I sent through the bond as I stroked Harry’s chest. 

“I’m okay, darling. I’m right here,” Harry replied as he drew my lips to his. Softly, Harry’s lips caressed mine. The kiss was slow, deep and passionate. It conveyed all the emotions both of us were feeling, but couldn’t find the words to articulate. All the terror, anxiety, relief, confusion, and happiness of the last several hours flowed through the kiss. We were both lost in our own little world until we both had to pull away. Softly, I stared into Harry’s emerald green eyes and savoured the moment. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” The enraged voice of Ronald yelled and shattered our little bubble, “You know, I was coming over here to apologize for what I said to you, but I find you taking advantage of my sister. I thought you were my best friend. Well, screw you,” and I turned to see him about to pull his wand on Harry. Another stab of hurt laced though Harry and Ronald twisted the proverbial rusty knife that he stabbed Harry with. Even though Harry didn’t like how Ronald had been acting, he hoped that they could maybe be friends again, but he now realized it was not at all a possibility at the time. 

Anger quickly filled me and I slipped out of the bed in my bare feet. Solidly, I placed myself in front of him to shield as much of Harry as I could from him and snarled, “Ronald, you will stop right now if you know what’s good for you. Do NOT pull your wand on my husband. If you try that again, you will have bats coming out of your nose for weeks.”

In my anger, I didn’t notice the magic that started to swirl and crackle around me. My hair stood on end and golden sparks flew from my fingers. Just as I was about to hex him, another one of my brothers came into the room. 

“Hey firefly,” my dragon tamer brother started to say as he entered the room. When he looked at the situation, he saw my furious look pointed at Ronald he turned to him and said, “Ron, you better leave before she actually hexes you.”

I stayed tense until Ronald had truly left, then I slumped and Harry had moved just in time to catch me. “I got you,” was all Harry said as he brought me back to the bed. 

“Well there Firefly, that was a pretty amazing show of magic there,” Charlie grinned as he walked over and grabbed me in a big hug. 

“Thanks, Char,” I smile at him. I wrote my older brother on a regular basis, and he knew about the soul bond. I was originally worried about Bill and Charlie’s reactions but I ended up having nothing to worry over. They both seemed glad that they didn’t have to worry about the boy I loved breaking my heart. 

Though Harry spent a lot of time with my family, he had never met Bill or Charlie yet. Figuring that now was as good a time as any to formally introduce Charlie to Harry, I started right in “I know these aren’t the most fantastic circumstances to meet your brother-in-law, but Charlie, this is my husband, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my brother, Charlie.”

I smiled as Harry stuck his hand out for Charlie to shake. Charlie eyed Harry for a minute before he grabbed Harry’s outstretched hand in a firm handshake. 

“Just be good to her and we won’t have any problems,” Charlie stated while grinning. 

“No problem there. I love her so much,” Harry replied as he released Charlie’s handshake and took my hand in his. 

With introductions out of the way, we chatted about various things until Charlie was called back to deal with the dragons they needed to get back to Romania. Just before he left he engulfed me in a brotherly hug before pulling Harry into a manly hug and continuing on his way. 

Shortly after, Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor walked over and came to chat. Everyone was now completely healed and in clean, burn-free clothing. The scores had been announced only a few minutes previous. Viktor and I had placed first with forty points, Fleur placed second with thirty-nine points and Cedric came in last with thirty-eight points. Overall we were just happy about coming out of the task mostly unharmed. Now, all we had to figure out was what the golden eggs pointed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter. Please leave some reviews and kudos, constructive criticism is fully welcomed.  
> -Sarah


	10. Strengthing

Ginny's POV:

The day after the First Task, Dumbledore called Harry and me to his office. He, the other officials and Headmasters wanted to know how I had seemingly apparated to Ginny's side within Hogwarts wards. Our response was simple: we just informed them of the soul bond. After talking with us for a time about some of the ramifications of the bond (such as the clause in the school rules that would allow Harry and I to share a room if needed, and guardians no longer needed to be informed of our grades, etcetera) before we were left to go about our day.

The bond had grown more powerful in the time after the first task. Before Ginny and I had been able to sleep peacefully alone, but now nightmares and insomnia plague the two of us if we attempted to sleep separately. By the end of the first week of trying to sleep separately, and Harry and I were at our wit's end. Both of us were exhausted and cranky. It took a toll on not just us but our friends as well. While we still hung out with our friends, we're weren't engaged with them. Mostly, we just finished our homework and went straight to bed.

In the end, it was by complete accident that we figured out how to solve the issue. One Saturday morning, Harry and I had just finished our workouts and we cuddled up on the couch together. As we lay there, we both succumbed to our exhaustion. For the first time in weeks, we both easily drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a field of bright flowers stretched out before me. Harry lay just off to my left as we stared around. It took me a second, but I realized we were in our collective mind-scape. Smiling, I grabbed his hand. Thankfully, we were both still asleep.

After a few minutes, Harry and I heard the soft trills of Lily and James. The magnificent, golden birds swooped circles around our heads before perching on our shoulders. Lily landed upon me and James claimed Harry's shoulder as a perch. I gently reached a hand up to softly stock Lily's golden plumage while she gently nuzzled my hair.

"Hello, you two. I see you've had quite the past couple of months. Neither of you can sleep well lately, can you?" Harry and I both shook our heads, "it's actually a function of your bond. Harry was nearly seriously injured. Both of your magic realized that and is reacting strongly to the bond being stressed."

"But how do we fix it?" I asked feeling a small amount of panic as all the possibilities floated through my head. I softly shook myself out of my worrying about the nightmares before continuing morosely, "I can't keep this up, we're almost at a breaking point as it is."

"Thankfully, the solution is fairly simple for the two of you," James chimed in with a puff of his feathers, "your bond needs more physical contact, reassurance, from both of you. The bond perceived danger from Harry being attacked. Keeping the two of you together will help all the nightmares and insomnia."

"Looks like we are going to need that room after all," Harry murmured before pressing a kiss to my lips. We were both relieved at the simple solution to the problem. Now we just had to implement it.

After Harry and I woke up, we both felt refreshed. Our nap had lasted nearly five hours. All we need to do now was a request for the two of us to share a room. Once the request was made, Dumbledor begrudgingly told us that the room would be ready by the next day at the latest. He also informed us that a house elf would come to collect us when it was ready. When all was said and done, Harry was fairly happy to be moving out of the room he had to share with Ronald. For weeks, he had to deal with Ronald's constant snide comments and dirty looks. Losing a close friend still hurt, it was a dull throbbing pain that Harry could ignore most of the time, but the looks and comments made it worse. Now, we were moving into own room.

As we had befriended some of the house-elves, they ended up finishing the room very quickly. Dobby was the one who came to collect us when it was finished. Happily babbling away, he led Harry and me to our new room. The room was still in Gryffindor tower, but it was just off a hidden passageway. A tapestry of a golden lion on a scarlet background indicated concealed our room.

Though the new room had the same general colour scheme as the rest of the tower, everything else was quite different. The most glaring difference was that a single, fourposter, king bed draped in gold-coloured bedding was at the center of the room. The dark oak columns supported the scarlet velvet curtains. On either side of the bed, two oak dressers were waiting. Upon closer inspection, I found all my folded clothes were in the dresser to the left of the bed; all Ginny's folded clothes were in the dresser on the right. All of our clothes that needed to be hung up, like dress robes, were contained in a small closet off to the side of the bed. Both Harry and I were grateful that all of the clothes were already moved into our new room by the elves. An enormous window bay curved around the far wall letting the soft, late autumn light filter into the room. Cushions covered the seat and allowed a person to sit and read. Peering out the window, I saw the sprawling lawns, quidditch pitch and forbidden forest spread below the tower window. Next to my dresser, was a door that led to a spacious ensuite bathroom. There were an elegant marble bathtub-shower combination and a set his-and-hers of sinks. Even when the sun started to slip below the horizon, the bedroom was still brightly lit by several golden sconces.

After we finished looking around the room I walked over to the window. Gently, I ran my hand down window frame as Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is nice," I thought as I leaned back against him and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired. I don't know about you, but ready to go to bed again," Harry responded before pressing a soft kiss to the side of my head.

"Same here, I'm going to get ready in the bathroom. I'll meet you in bed in a couple minutes," I smiled before I detangled myself from Harry's arms, went to grab my pyjamas and headed off to the bathroom.

After I was ready for bed, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Harry waiting for me in the bed to go to sleep. Clad in a pair of navy blue sleep pants, he stretched out his arms for an embrace. Smiling, I crossed to the bed and crawled into Harry's arms. Just after we were settled, Harry said a spell and all the lights were extinguished.

"'Night, sweetheart," was the last thought I heard before I slipped into a peaceful sleep wrapped in Harry's protective embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a crazy few months. Now, I finally have time to write again so there will be more updates coming soon. Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos or comments. Any constructive criticism is totally welcome.  
> -Sarah


End file.
